powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aspirations
Aspirations is the eighth episode of Season 6 of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the one hundred and twenty seventh episode, overall. It aired on Cartoon Network on July 9, 2004. Synopsis Sedusa needs a trinity of Egyptian treasures to cover up her bald head, which she gained in "Something's a Ms.". So, she seduces The Gangreen Gang into doing her bidding. Plot When the Powerpuff Girls are faced with the mysterious disappearance of 3 Egyptian Artifacts, little do they know it's the Gangreen Gang under the training of Sedusa. After 2 robberies with no evidence left, the Gangreen Gang is seen stealing the third artifact. Buttercup admits being ignorant for undermining the ability of the Gangreen Gang twice beforehand. Sedusa eventually gains the power to destroy Townsville and the Girls have no way to stop her. However, Ace tells Blossom that it is the tiara that holds the magic, they were tricked by her and wanted revenge. Sedusa is distracted by both Buttercup and Bubbles, while Blossom removes the tiara. Sedusa loses all power including her hair once again and is put in jail. The Mayor receives his scepter back but still believes the scepter is a large candy cane and it is originally stolen from his "personal candy cane collection." The episode ends with the narrator crediting not only the girls for saving the day but the Gangreen Gang too. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Sedusa *The Gangreen Gang Minor Roles *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum Trivia *This is only time the Gangreen Gang saves the day. *This is the Gangreen Gang's final major episode appearance. *This is the first episode where The Gangreen Gang are treated as anti-heroes rather than villains. *This is one and the only rare occasion where somebody says the word "fart" in the show. That somebody being Buttercup. *This episode marked the second instance the Powerpuff Girls are subjected to laser and electric torture by a villain (Sedusa uses her scepter to zap the Girls multiple times, while her asps shock them with electricity from their mouths). The first episode to show the Girls being tortured was Meet the Beat-Alls. *This episode marks the first, and only time, where Ace (And Snake) actually cry by shedding tears. (After Sedusa betrays them and then defeated by the Powerpuff Girls). *This episode marks Sedusa's third main appearance after Mommy Fearest and Something's a Ms. *This was the final appearance of Sedusa outside of cameos. *The famous video-game icon'', Mega Man, is mentioned briefly in this episode when a guard asks: "Who would win in a fight, Mega Man or Mondo Man?" *Buttercup's short-lived crush on Ace from Buttercrush is brought up twice in this episode. *In this episode, Sedusa comes closer to her basis of the Gorgon Medusa, by gaining hair made of snakes. *This is the second time the girls use the mega blast. The first was in "Live and Let Dynamo." *This episode seems to ignore See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, which showed Sedusa with her hair grown back, as well as ignoring the wanted poster in Divide and Conquer. *In the scene where Bubbles says "Asp's, very dangerous." is a reference to the movie ''Raiders of the Lost Ark. *This is the fifth time where the girls fight a villain at night, after Boogie Frights, Abracadaver, Something's a Ms. and Burglar Alarmed. *This is the third time Sedusa tricked a male character. First was with Professor Utonium in "Mommy Fearest" and the second was with the Mayor of Townsville in "Something's a Ms." Goofs * When Ace is talking with Sedusa on the second night, for a few seconds, Snake's tongue is black and not green. Quotes Sedusa: (After the girls defeat her, she tries to seduce the Gangreen Gang) I'll make all your dreams come true. Come on, what do you say? Ace: (Shedding tears, sadly) Fool me once, shame on you. (Gets angry as he stops shedding tears) But fool me twice? (A short pause, then...) No thanks! (He kicks the board Sedusa is balancing on, knocking her into the mud puddle) ---- Bubbles: (After Sedusa develops asps for hair) Asps! Very dangerous. ---- Buttercup: (While watching the Gangreen Gang bow to a now asp-haired giant Sedusa, scoffs) Typical guys. See some curves and they turn into gibbering idiots! (Blossom and Bubbles look at her) Not like I care! Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on the Gangreen Gang Category:Episodes focusing on Sedusa Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:2004 Episodes